Going On A School Trip
by secretfanficlover
Summary: MuggleAU! Luna and Ginny are in Hogwarts Reform School, and they find a way to make the day a little more interesting Warnings: Drug use, hallucinations


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Year: 4**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: [Prompt] Tour a Yellow Submarine**

**Word Count: 727**

**Muggle!AU**

**Warnings: Drug use, Hallucinations**

**Beta: NeonDomino, MoonytheMarauder1**

**School: Durmstrang**

**Year: 4**

**Grammar School: Round 9**

**Word Count: 786**

_**Going On A School Trip**_

Luna was sitting in the back of the school bus. She wasn't looking forward to this tour one little bit- luckily, she had a way of making things interesting. Hogwarts school trips were always boring. This time they actually have the entire year going on tour to see old submarine relics from the war.

* * *

They reached the Royal Navy Submarine Museum, and before the tour started, she and her friend Ginny Weasley decided on a plan. They waited for the teacher and the guide to look the other way, before moving away from the rest of the group. Then they snuck into the bathrooms and Luna offered her friend something out of a brown paper bag, and the redhead smiled.

"Just what we need to make this _trip _a little bit interesting, don't you think Looney?" Ginny said, laughing at the joke. Luna let out a chuckle as well. The two girls finished taking the psychedelics in the bathroom stall, they went out to join the reform school, ready to start the tour.

"And this yellow submarine we have over here, was repainted after the first world war; the original colour was camouflage. Mr George Harrison found the wreck and made it something of a hobby to fix it up. Then after his death it was donated to our Royal Navy Submarine Museum," the guide chattered on while they walked through the museum.

As they went on, Luna glanced over to Ginny to see if her friend was feeling the effects yet; it usually hit the redhead at least ten minutes before her since Ginny had a faster metabolism. She could notice the change in Ginny the way only a best friend could. It was only in the slight dilation of her pupils, and the way she moved, slightly more clumsily than usual.

This was not their first time pretending to be sober on a trip, so they knew what they could get away with, and what would cause Madame Price, the Nun to notice there was something strange going on.

* * *

"_Luna," Mr Lovegood said, "we need to gain some speed, we will never find your mother at this rate."_

_Luna sighed. "Dad, Mum isn't a mermaid," she responded, but she sat down in the chair next to her father in their yellow submarine. _

"_Of course she is, dear," Mr Lovegood insisted. "Why else would she have left me alone with you when you were only nine years old?" Luna just shook her head, looking out across the vast ocean they were travelling across. _

"_Mum…" Luna started, but the idea she wanted to get across had left her. She saw an angelfish right by the front window of the submarine. _

_Soon, Luna and her father reached an undersea valley with forests of seaweed. Mr Lovegood's excitement grew, and Luna knew he had found the place where he had met Pandora sixteen years ago. _

_When the submarine rose from the water they appeared to have reached a lake glittering with the sunset. Just beyond her reach, she saw her- Pandora Lovegood. It was clear this mermaid was her mother, they had the same platinum blonde hair, same facial structure, and when the yellow submarine opened up, Luna clambered out of the submarine: her excitement growing fast. _

"_Mother!" Luna cried, her cry attracting the attention from the blonde mermaid sunbathing on the rocks. _

"_Luna?" her mother responded, and recognizing her daughter, she dove into the water to seconds later appear by her daughter's side._

* * *

". . . and last of all, no pushing each other as we form a line to board the bus back to school," Madame Price said with a stern warning. Luna let out a chuckle, looking over to Ginny to see her friend was also off the buzz, just in time, Luna thought. It would be just her luck that Madame Price would do a surprise drug search of the dorm rooms, as the outings often encouraged them to act out a bit. She wasn't going to find anything on her or her bestie tomorrow, since they had just finished up the last of her stash.

Luna's last thought before Madame Price was rushing all the students back onto the bus was: _It really wouldn't be all that bad if she was a mermaid, that is better than what she turned out to be- a lowlife tramp. _She climbed back onto the bus, whistling a tune and sitting down next to Ginny. Colin Creevey shot her a knowing smile from behind his old film camera, and she often wondered how he had ended up in the school. Luna then turned to the redhead, curious to know what she had thought of this month's _outing_.


End file.
